origamiyodaeufandomcom-20200215-history
Batfold: The New 2012!
Batfold: The New 2012 was a story written by OrigamiLuke100 in 2015. The story revolves around Thomas, a rich child who goes to Kanger Elementary. After his parents, Chuck and Lizzy Wade, passed away, he dedicates his life to being Batfold. Joined by Hansel, Batfold and Foldbin take down Orijoker, Ra's Al Fold, and a Clayface 3D printed arm. Because of this story being out of the realm of continuity, this is in the LEGENDS section. Plot Thomas Wade lives with his butler, Mr. Whogley, Mr. Whogley's grandson CJ, and his adopted brother Hansel. Thomas Wade's parents died of food poisoning. When Thomas Wade and Hansel are asked by JC, who has a Henri Ducard finger puppet named Henri Ducrease, to become Batfold and Foldbin, they agree. After being trained by JC, their first mission revolved around fighting kids stealing coca cola, in which they first encounter Orijoker, a Harley Quinn Finger Puppet, in which Thomas used his "Mentorang" to defeat them. They get a Bane finger puppet after this. The next day CJ received a call from JC's mother, asking him where JC is. CJ doesn't know, but ends the call after hearing Thomas asking for help. CJ walks in to see Thomas fighting against a girl with a catwoman puppet and mask. After going to Big Pats All Night Mask Store, they realize that Joe Mordecai, the son of the man that owns Thomas' parent's company after they passed may be behind this. Thomas confronts Joe at Music lessons, where Joe says JC is at his home. At Joe's home, JC is in a trance, yet he snaps out of it. JC wants them to go to the Science Fair, so Thomas with Hansel and JC's sister Emily visit. Emily is suspicious, however. After Leo, a "roboticist" puts on a 3D printed arm, he looses control and circulation, getting a robotic clayface-orange arm. Joe makes fun of Leo in the bathroom, where Hansel overhears it. Joe is also aware of Batfold's identity- Thomas, and Hansel freaks out. Thomas calls Joe a "poindexter." The day after, CJ is kidnapped. Joined by Phred, who wields Batgirl, they go to a warehouse and fight Ra's Al Fold - revealed to be JC- Orijoker, and Oriharley. JC claims it's not him, but the origami. In an epilogue, it's revealed that Joe stutters on Purpose, and sets up a sequel. Characters Thomas Wade Thomas is cocky. He knows everything and lacks general flaws. Despite his Parents being dead, he shows no issue over this fact and brings it up in the second sentence. He wields Batfold. Hansel Wade Lacking general characterization, Hansel is similar to Thomas. He's skilled in fighting, is snarky, and sarcastic. He wields Foldbin. JC JC has two siblings- Emily and Phred. He's normal until at the end he takes a wild turn to being psychotic. He wields Henri Ducrease and Ra's Al Fold. Phred She has Curly hair and has an Origami Batgirl. Emily Emily has nothing special besides a Thalia Al Fold origami. Joe Joe is the son of the guy that owns Citizen Wade's soup. He fakes his stutter for attention, and he is also purely evil. Explanations I, OrigamiLuke100, can explain reasons for some concepts. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for this story. Batfold: the New 2012 has horrible grammar, a lack of punctuation, and a lack of character development. This is thanks to my limited knowledge in writing because I was in seventh grade at the time. I said in an author's note: "Years ago, with the help of many Super folders like me, we wrote an Origami story, unlike any story the EU has come to know. This story was titled “Batfold”. Batfold told the tale of young orphan Tommy (Because I couldn’t come up with any names other than Tommy, and that’s too confusing because Origami Yoda also had a main character named Tommy) The story had awful grammar, as I didn’t understand proofreading. Yet, it told a unique story, even making a sequel! That had bad grammar too, but we also had the help of stooky sauce. A third story was being made, basically fully retelling injustice, the DC game that came out that same year. Sadly, it wasn’t finished but was still posted by accident (I hope). I soon left the Origami Yoda fan base, and no one has heard from me on my site, nor OY’s site. UNTIL NOW. If people enjoy this story, I will make more, and maybe even come back. WELCOME TO THE NEW 2012! This is meant to resolve any plot holes Batfold had, and is now able to introduce new characters. If all goes well, we can even have crossovers with other stories, like The Fold of the Rings and Origami Yoda! I will give a modern spin, and keep everyone’s names… except for our main character, Tommy. Rather than Tommy, it shall be… Thomas!" This gives insight into my thought process, and I'm sorry. Trivia * Batfold, the story that started off the DCOU, is based off of this story. After 3 years, OrigamiLuke100 returned to create this story and spearhead the DCOU. Without this story, there's a high chance that the DCOU wouldn't have began. * All of the characters are based off of an earlier rendition of Batfold, written by various superfolders which can be found on Between the Folds. * This is one of the few stories that lack a cover page. * The Line "Bullying...Bullying never changes" is based off of the phrase in Fallout "War... War never changes." * "Kanger" is a combination of Batman creators "Bob Kang" and "Bill Finger"'s names. * OL100 has expressed regret over this story, especially on this page.